


Nanda Parbat

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tipsy night at John and Lylas wedding Felicity finally realizes her true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love You

John and Lyla just got married and everyone is on the dance  floor. Oliver and felicity are on opposite sides of the room gazing at each other. Oliver finally gets the balls to walk over to her and Ray comes out of nowhere and kisses felicity. Oliver starts to walk away.  
Felicity:Oliver wait *as she pulls away from Ray who is now obviously drunk* Oliver! *Felicity bitch-slaps Ray as she runs after Oliver. Once felicity catches up to Oliver he is at the foot of the ballroom*  
Felicity: Oliver I don’t know what to say I didn’t I mean i——   
Oliver: Felicity I love you and I have recently realized that I have loved you ever since I walked in to your office and you were chewing on that red pen. And I’m ready to give us a try but I don’t want to dangle maybes anymore but if you are not ready for me to want to be with you then I guess I’ll see you around.    
Felicity:……Oliver…….  
 *oliver walks out. Felicity stalls realizing she IS ready to be with Oliver and runs after him, slipping into the elevator before it closes. Oliver and Felicity stand there for a few seconds staring in each others eyes before Felicity steps forward, pressing Oliver against the wall behind him, pressing her lips into his. Oliver embraces her, wrapping her arms around her waist at the crest of her ass. Felicity presses into him harder intertwining her tongue with his pulling off his suit jacket and throwing it on the floor and unbuttoning his shirt revealing his bare chest. The elevator reaches floor 15, Oliver’s floor, and Felicity jumps up on Oliver’s hips as his hands move fully on her Ass to support her. Oliver bends his knees, still with his tongue entrapped with Felicity’s, picks up his suit jacket and putting it on Felicity’s shoulders as they stumble out of the elevator and reach Oliver’s door. Oliver presses Felicity against the door as he slides the keycard into the slot shoving the door open when he finally gets it and slamming it behind them.*   
Felicity: Oliver *muffled by the kiss. They stop briefly* I love you too. *Oliver grins kissing her with a deep passion as he pulls the zipper on her dress down, peeling it off of her in one fluid motion*   
Oliver: I love you too.    
*Oliver walks to the bed and sits Felicity down on the bed gently as he fumbles with his belt. Felicity and Oliver grin at each other as Oliver moves his hands  To the small of Felicity’s back while she undoes his belt and unzips his pants. Oliver rips off his pants and carefully takes off Felicity's glasses,setting them on the nightstand beside the bed. Oliver then puts his full weight on Felicity, rolling her on top of him as they are swallowed by the sheets with nothing but their underwear between them. 

 *Felicity is laying In the crook of Oliver’s arm with his arms around her tracing his scars and bratva tattoo. Oliver is watching her. He breaths heavily and Felicity looks up at him, grinning Oliver: Hey you   
Felicity: Hey *they sit there grinning for a while at each other *   
Oliver: How about I go grab us some coffee?   
Felicity: I would love that  
*Oliver starts to slide on his pants and button his shirt. Felicity and Oliver's eyes are interlocked the whole time up until Oliver shuts the door on his way out. 

*Felicity sighs. She is in love. She throws the sheets off of herself and and puts on her bra, followed by a simple t-shirt and a pair of boxers she pulled out of Oliver's suitcase, which were obviously way to big for her. Felicity begins to brush her teeth when she hears a door open and walks over to it thinking it is Oliver. When Felicity turns the corner she jumps. Oliver wasn't the one coming in......it was Ra's Al Guhl. Felicity drops her tooth brush on the ground and takes off to the closet where she knows Oliver's bow is and pulls it out and knocks an arrow.  
Ra's Al Guhl: *in a sing song voice* Oh Felicity come out come out wherever you are!  
*Felicity hears Ra's Al Guhls footsteps get closer as she hides in the closet. She knows it's now or never. Felicity kicks open the closet and draws back the bow, thankful that Oliver taught her how to shoot. Ra's Al Guhl stands in the door way laughing, his hands resting at his side. Felicity aims for his head and shoots,closing her eyes as she releases, missing his head but shooting straight through his hand and putting the blood covered arrow into the wall behind him. Ra's Al Guhl glances down at his hand and looks back at Felicity enraged. He calmly walks over to Felicity as she is fumbling with the quiver trying to knock a second arrow, and simply puts her in a sleeper hold and let's her unconscious body flop to the floor. Ra's Al Guhl picks up Oliver's bow and pulls out an explosive arrow.  
Ra's Al Guhl: Thanks for the bow *to the unconscious Felicity*. I was just gonna throw you in a laundry cart and walk out but now I think we'll go zip lining instead.  
*Ra's Al Guhl throws Felicity over his shoulder and shoots an exploding arrow at the window and fires one of Oliver's grappling hook Arrows at the lower near by building*

Oliver is stepping out of the elevator when he hears the explosion. Oliver drops the coffees and takes off down the hall, kicking down the locked door and runs through the room funding Felicity's toothbrush on the ground, the bloody arrow, and a blowout window with a rope, attached to the ceiling fan, leading out of it attached to a nearby building. Ra's Al Guhl is on that line and Oliver pulls out a pocket knife from his pants pocket and reaches up to cut the line when he sees another figure with Ra's Al Guhl-Felicity. Felicity came too and was looking around screaming until she looks back to see Oliver in the blown out window, getting farther and farther away until Felicity and Ra's Al Guhl roll onto the roof top of the building below, which knocks Felicity unconscious again as blood trickles from her face. Ra's Al Guhl cuts the line before Oliver can wrap his belt around to come after him and throws Felicity's lifeless body over his shoulder and makes his wait to the stairs. Oliver looks around the room seeing that Felicity had forgotten to put her glasses on after last night and that Ra's Al Guhl left him a note covered in blood saying,"War is upon us, it is time for you to decide on wether or not you should fight or fly."


	2. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, John and Roy search for where Felicity had been taken.

  
*Roy and Diggle are huddle around Oliver, who is typing angrily. Oliver slams his fists into the keyboard in disgust and stands up turning toward the fern.   
Oliver:*still looking at the fern* I can't believe that we can't find any clues as to where he took her.   
Roy: Do we know why he took her? That might put us in the direction of where he took her.   
*Oliver's hand instinctively moves to his left pants pocket  
Diggle: What is it Oliver  
Oliver: Ra's Al Guhl left this under her- Felicity's glasses and I grabbed it before the police showed up.   
*Oliver holds the note out and Roy takes it*  
Roy:"War is upon us, it is time for you to decide on wether or not you should fight or fly." Who's blood is this? Is it Felicity's?  
Oliver: *looking away from the fern* no it's Ra's Al Guhls   
Diggle: I think it's time for us to go back to that hotel room

 

*Roy and Oliver are in their suits and Diggle is down stairs in the lobby "reading" a news paper. Arrow and Arsenal step between the crime scene tape in the door frame, Oliver leading the way.   
Roy: Felicity must have been brushing her teeth after your, um, night together when Ra's Al Guhl came in.   
Oliver: She then ran back into the closet to grab my bow that I had hidden and attempted to fend off Ra's Al Guhl-  
Roy: And shot Ra's Al Guhl in the hand, gesturing towards the loft arrow in the wall  
Oliver: I also recovered my quiver about here *walking over to the closet door frame* Ra's Al Guhl most likely knocked her unconscious here while she was trying to knock another arrow.  
Roy: Ra's Al Guhl then blew out the window and took Felicity with him  
Diggle: uh guys we have company.   
Oliver: Alright we are on our way out  
*police are at the front desk of the lobby. Oliver and Roy head towards the elevator and get in. The policemen walk to the elevator and press the up button. The elevator dings and Oliver and Roy step out in casual clothes and nod at the officers. Oliver is carrying a carry on suitcase* 

Diggle: Ra's Al Guhl was obviously not there to kill Felicity* hearing this makes Oliver cringe*, just to lure you out. Any ideas?  
Oliver: Nanda Parbat.   
Roy: Nanda Par-what?  
Oliver: Nanda Parbat. It's a hidden city nestled high in the mountains of Tibet. Home to the League of Assassins, it is where Sara Lance lived, and it is also where Malcolm Merlyn trained for two years.   
Diggle: I'll call Lyla and get Argus to drop us in Tibet by noon tomorrow.   
Oliver: No Diggle. You have Sara to look after and a wife waiting at home for you.   
Diggle: Oliver she is my friend too. And you are not putting me on the back burner for this one.   
Roy: Count me in too. I just need to run up stairs and ask Thea for the next few days off.* Roy runs up stairs*  
Diggle: Are you sure you're okay? Felicity isn't like all those other girls you were in "love" with. She's special.  
Oliver: *running his finger along a fern leaf* We were finally able to be together and the next morning she was TAKEN from me. That was my worst fear if we ever got to be. That's why I was afraid to kiss her in public or hold her hand, because she would be pulled into the danger I'm in and I don't want her to have to carry that burden.   
Diggle: None of us could have seen this coming, for all we know Ra's Al Guhl was there to kill YOU and so Felicity as an opportunity to get to you.   
Oliver: Yeah and it's MY fault she was there.   
Diggle: But SHE wanted to be there as much as you wanted her there. Hey I gotta go call Lyla if we want to get to Tibet as soon as possible. *Diggle walks up the stairs and stalls looking back at Oliver before walking out. Oliver pulls Felicity's glasses out of his quiver*  
Oliver:*talking to the glasses* I will find you and when I do I never going to let you slip away again.

 

*the helicopter touches down and Oliver, Roy and Diggle run out and take cover from the sand as the helicopter takes off. All three are wearing head covers.*   
Oliver: We hike 5 miles in from here*starts walking away. Diggle and Roy look at each other and begin to walk in a line behind Oliver   
*an hour later they walk up over a hill and Nanda Parbat is revealed. Oliver keeps walking while Diggle and Roy pause briefly taking in the sight and then hurry to catch up. Oliver stops at a cliff over looking Nanda Parbat. Oliver traces out a rough sketch of the building.   
Oliver: We will enter from here *pointing at the top right corner of the structure. Oliver starts to pull out three coils of rope out of his pack*  
Roy: Whoa whoa wait. We are repelling down the side of a cliff into the league of assassins house?   
*oliver nods and passes Diggle and Roy their coils of rope and walks over to the outlying rock just above the top right corner of Nanda Parbat. Roy, Diggle and Oliver tie their ropes to the rock and begin to repel down the side  
of the cliff. They get to a window 30 feet down from the crest and swing in. Oliver and Roy pull out there bows and Diggle pulls out his pistol. The trio head down the hall lead by Oliver, looking around each corner before turning down each hall. They finally reach the corridor where prisoners are held and they split up looking in each empty cell*  
Oliver: Felicity!*Felicity is tied to a stake in a dim cell and sitting with her hands tied behind her back. She is still wearing Olivers clothes. Oliver opens the cell and hurries to untie Felicity who is shaking her head viciously until Oliver untied the cloth around Felicity's mouth*  
Felicity: Oliver you have to get out of here-  
*Oliver is round house kicked in the head by Maseo and slumps down on the ground in front of Felicity. Nyssa walks in toward Felicity*  
Nyssa: *gently places a cloth that reals of chlorophyll on Felicity's worried face*You did well Felicity. Now go to sleep while we take care of your 'boyfriend' *Felicity's eyes roll back into her head as Maseo starts to drag Oliver's body out of the cell.


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver fights to keep Felicity and himself alive.

  
*maseo punches Felicity in the face, causing her nose to bleed and busts her lip open, before turning and punching Nyssa in the throat and grabbing away her sword. Felicity's head droops forward from all the blood loss, her body going limp in a pool of her own blood. Maseo pounds the hilt of the sword into Nyssas head, putting her unconscious in a heap on the floor with blood trickling down the side of her head. Maseo runs to unchain Oliver.*  
Oliver: You son of bitch. Thank you.  
*Maseo nods as he undoes the last chain and let's it fall to the floor.  
Oliver: I'll work on Felicity. You focus on getting Nyssa secured before she wakes up. *Oliver runs over to untie Felicity while Maseo picks up the chains and hurries to tie up Nyssa. Once Oliver reaches Felicity he realizes that the wound at the small of Felicity's back was much more than her face had portrayed. There was a deep wound that was bleeding violently. Oliver quickly unties Felicity before rolling. Her to her chest and assesses the wound. He grimaces.*  
Oliver: I'm so sorry Felicity *The tears he once had have dried and Oliver jams a clump of dirt from the dirt floor into the wound, causing Felicity to wake up screaming.*  
Oliver: sh sh sh sh. I'm here. I'm here your okay.*tears begin to pour down Felicity's face. She hugs Oliver who is working on tying the cut up tshirt around Felicity's wound. When Oliver goes to tie the knot Felicity clenches her eyes and squeezes Oliver's shoulder until he tied the final knot. Felicity attempts to stand up but she has loss to much blood and collapsed into Oliver's arms. He swoops her up into his arms and turns to see that Maseo has tied up Nyssa, who is still unconscious, and throws her over his shoulder. Felicity has her arms around Oliver's neck with her tear soaked face buried in his chest.*  
Maseo: Follow me *maseo walks hurriedly out of the room and Oliver is right on his heals. Maseo leads the through a labyrinth of corridors until they step out a small opening in a wall into the Tibet desert. Outside awaits an A.R.G.U.S. helicopter with Roy and Diggle inside. Oliver and Maseo run over and jump in. Oliver lays Felicity on an emergency stretcher before putting on his headphones and propping her on her side to work on the wound. Maseo just throws in Nyssa, who had woken up on the run over, making sure to hit her head hard enough to knock her unconscious and climbs up, slamming the door and placing on his headset. Over the heads sets they hear," where are we headed boys." Amanda Waller looks out from behind the pilot seat. The closes A.R.G.U.S. Facility with a medical ward. She's going to need stitches. *Oliver looks lovingly with sad eyes at Felicity who is looking back at him with the same look. Diggle comes over to assist Oliver in cleaning out the wound. Lyla reveals herself from behind the co-pilot seat. Diggle nods to her, mouthing the words thank you before they both get back to work. Diggle works on gently cutting the blood soaked T-shirtfront Felicity's body. Felicity is clenching her eyes and squeezing Oliver's hand, groaning through her teeth while Diggle applies hydrogen peroxide to clean the wound. They apply a makeshift bandage and Oliver sits on the floor next to the stretcher. Felicity groans to sit up and Oliver helps her sit in his lap where he holds her in his arms while she buries her face in his neck. Roy removes his jacket and hands it to Oliver, who nods 'thank you' before placing it over her shoulders. Felicity soon falls asleep and everyone sits in silence while Amanda Waller takes them to the A.R.G.U.S. Compound in Beijing, where Oliver and Maseo worked under Amanda Wallers. 

 

*Felicity is sleeping in the hospital bed. Oliver is sitting next to her I a chair, holding her hand.*  
Felicity: Oliver. *She can barely talk due to the bandages around her neck*  
Oliver: Felicity. I'm so sorry for everything. I never wanted you to get hurt. When we get back home, I'm going to teach you to defend yourself. * Felicity says something but it is to hard to make out. Oliver leans in closer when Felicity grabs the back of his head and pulls him in to a kiss. Oliver leans in and puts his hand delicately on the side of her face, holding her in place while he brush the hair out of her bruised face with the back of his knuckles. Felicity slowly breaks away with her lips still in his*  
Felicity: Thank you. You have made my life something to live for. I'm going to take you up on that training offer, because nobody is going taking you from me ever again. Oliver reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out an object that is carefully wrapped in cloth. Oliver begins to unwrap the object and reveals Felicity's glasses. He gently places them on her face and looks deep into her blues eyes before lying next to her in the hospital bed with his arm lying across her as they fall asleep together. 

THE END


End file.
